Gombal-Gembel Taekwoon
by GaemGyu92
Summary: Hanya tingkah aneh seorang Jung Taekwoon yang mendadak bisa menggombal ketika berhadapan dengan makhluk manis bernama Hakyeon DRABBLE VIXX. LEOxN. JUNG TAEKWOON, CHA HAKYEON. WARN!GS


**jtw's present**

 **Gombal-gembel Taekwoon**

 **LeoN**

 **T**

 **abal, garing, bahasa campuran**

 **OOC, GS**

 **Drabble-Oneshoot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taekwoon melajukan mobilnya menuju coffeeshop rekomendasi dari asisten sekaligus sahabatnya—Wonshik—sebelum pergi ke perusahaan ayahnya. Taekwoon masih lelah kalau boleh jujur. Ya bagaimana tidak? Semalam ia baru saja tiba dari Jerman—menyelesaikan gelar magisternya— lalu esok paginya, tepatnya sekarang, ia sudah dipanggil oleh di Presdir itu untuk datang ke perusahaan.

Demi Neptunus! Ia bahkan baru mencium kasur di kondominium mewahnya itu hanya sekitar 3 jam saja. Ck. Ayahnya memang lebih kejam dari Adolf Hitler! Beruntung ada Wonshik yang bisa diandalkan sehingga ia tak perlu repot-repot untuk mengurus ini itu.

Taekwoon turun dari mobilnya setelah berhenti di tempat parkir. Memasuki coffeeshop tersebut dengan langkah gontai. Mengedarkan pandangannya saat tiba didalam coffeeshop itu. Hm. Minimalis nan hangat. Selera Taekwoon sekali.

Langkahnya ia lanjutkan untuk ke counter bar, dimana seorang barista dengan seragam dan topi unik khas coffeshop ini tengah menunduk serius.

Oh, merapikan uang.

Si barista baru mendongak gelagapan saat temannya menyenggol lengan kirinya—gesture memberi tahu bahwa ada customer yang datang.

"Eh maaf, mas. Selamat datang di Starlight coffee! Anda ingin pesan apa?"

Taekwoon terperangah dengan mulut menganga kala melihat barista dihadapannya mendongak dan menyambutnya dengan senyum yang membuat Taekwoon merasa saluran nafasnya tersumbat dan jantungnya berhenti berdetak sepersekian detik.

Oh man!

Bagaimana bisa ada mahluk dengan paras cantik, manis dan imut dalam satu bingkai sekaligus disertai senyum dengan efek ribuan berkas cahaya disekitarnya? Demi dewa! Taekwoon enggan untuk berkedip padahal ia merasa silau.

"Mas? Tuan? Mister—"

Taekwoon bergeming.

"—Halo?"

Taekwoon mengerjap saat melihat tangan lentik si barista melambai-lambai tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Oh—eh i-iya mba?"

Terlihat si barista itu menghela nafasnya.

"Mas mau pesen apa?"

"Latte macchiato, take away."

Taekwoon menjawab cepat, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah si barista.

"Oke, tunggu sebentar."

Taekwoon mengangguk singkat, kemudian berdehem sedikit.

"Jangan terlalu banyak gula ya."

"Oh, mas ngga suka terlalu manis?"

"Bukan. Saya udah diabetes duluan liat si mbanya yang kelewat manis."

Blush~

Si barista yang rambutnya diikat dipinggir itu menghentikan sementara aktivitasnya—membuat latte pesanan Taekwoon. Mendongak menatap sang customer yang tanpa tahu malu sudah menggombalinya dengan rona-rona merah jambu menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Mas gombalin saya?"

Taekwoon nyengir sambil garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Saya jujur kok mba."

Si barista menggeleng pelan lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Ekhem. Mba. Mbanya mirip loh sama latte."

Si barista noleh sekilas.

"Kok mirip latte?"

"Iya, sama-sama manis. Bikin lumer, nagih."

Dan sekarang si barista senyum-senyum merona.

"Mbanya pasti udah lama ya kerja disini."

"Belum sih, baru dua bulanan saya masuk sini."

Si barista menjawab sambil nuangin latte ke cup.

"Ah masa sih. Kok udah ahli gitu."

"Saya masih belajar mas."

"Tapi mba udah ahli tuh, serius. Ahli bikin hati saya porak poranda."

Si barista wajahnya sudah merah padam. Edun. Mas-mas ganteng-sipit ini gombalannya gakuku ganana.

"Ah si mas ini bisa aja."

Sambil senyum malu si barista nyodorin cup latte ke Taekwoon.

"Berapa mba?"

"Empat puluh lima ribu."

Taekwoon menerima cupnya dan merogoh dompetnya di saku celana, kemudian mengambil selembar uang lima puluh ribuan dan memberikannya pada si barista.

"Mba, tulisin nomor hapenya dong di kembaliannya."

"Eh? Buat apa?"

Si barista natap heran sambil megang uang kembalian yang hendak dikasihkan ke Taekwoon.

"Biar gampang kalo saya mau pesen buat ke kantor. Bisa delivery kan?"

"Oh, iya."

Si barista ngangguk lalu menuliskan nomor hp-nya sesuai permintaan Taekwoon.

Good job, dude! Modusmu menggelikan sekali, Taekwoon!

"Ini. Masnya siapa namanya?"

Si barista bertanya sambil menyodorkan kembaliannya.

"Taekwoon."

"Oh iya. Mas Taekwoon, makasih buat kunjungannya hari ini. Jangan lupa dateng lagi ya?"

Taekwoon manggut. Dia pamer senyum tampan.

"Pasti. Mba—"

Taekwoon melirik nametag si barista.

"—Hakyeon? Saya pasti dateng lagi. Selain beli latte, mau ketemu mbanya juga."

Si barista—Hakyeon senyum malu-malu lagi lalu membungkukkan badannya mengucap terimakasih.

Taekwoon keluar dari coffeeshop tersebut sambil cengar-cengir. Dia menatap uang kembalian yang bertuliskan nomor si barista tadi.

Sehabis ini dia berencana buat melaminating uang itu dan menyimpannya dalam dompet.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa ini?

Jangan tanya saya bikin apaan ya, saya juga ngga tau. Cuma kepikiran pas tadi pagi saya kepengen ngopi tapi ngga dibolehin ngopi. TAT

.

.

.

.

.

.

gyu's note

sumpah demi apah. ini saya yg di tumpangin publish ajah ngikik sndr bacanya/?

kegesrekanmu sungguh terlalu beb/?.g *di geplak jtw*

ya sudah lah ya~~~ di nikmati sajah bacaannya kkk

maafkan saya yg br sempet ngepost ini ff

btw, saya mau hapus ff yg hasil terjemahan/? sepertinya saya bnr" gak ada waktu utk menerjemahkan semua ffnya -" bagi yg mau baca versi aslinya, bisa lngsng baca di wattpad di akun **erinini** (ini berbahasa inggris yah, bahasanya gak berat sbnrnya. tp bagi yg alergi bhs inggris/?sebaiknya jgn/? *bkn sombong yah, bkn. cm tkt kalian mendadak kejang"/?*)

maap kebanyakan bacot/?

.

.

.

REVIEW JUSEYO~~~~


End file.
